1989 German Grand Prix
30 July |number = 477 |officialname = LI Mobil 1 Großer Preis von Deutschland |circuit = Hockenheimring |location = Hockenheim, Baden-Württemberg, West Germany |circuittype = Permanent racing facility |lapdistance = 6.798 |laps = 45 |distance = 305.865 |pole = Ayrton Senna |polenation = BRA-1968 |poleteam = |poletime = 1:42.300 |fastestlap = 1:45.884 |fastestlapdriver = Ayrton Senna |fastestlapnation = BRA-1968 |fastestlapteam = |fastestlapnumber = 43 |winner = Ayrton Senna |winnernation = BRA-1968 |winnerteam = |second = Alain Prost |secondnation = FRA |secondteam = |third = Nigel Mansell |thirdnation = GBR |thirdteam = }} The 1989 German Grand Prix, otherwise officially known as the LI Mobil 1 Großer Preis von Deutschland, was the ninth round of the FIA Formula One World Championship, staged at the Hockenheimring in Baden-Württemberg, West Germany, on the 30 July 1989.'German GP, 1989', grandprix.com, (Inside F1 Inc., 2015), http://www.grandprix.com/gpe/rr477.html, (Accessed 19/04/2019) The race would see Ayrton Senna lead home a dominant one-two for , after a late issue for teammate Alain Prost handed him victory. The build-up to the race was dominated by sweeping changes at , which had been in a rut since the death of founder Colin Chapman in . Out went Team Manager Peter Warr and chairman Fred Bushell (who was to be arrested after the DeLorean Scandal), with Tony Rudd coming in to lead the team alongside Rupert Manwaring. Qualifying would see the two McLarens produce one of their most imperious performances of the season, with Senna a second clear of Prost, who was himself eight tenths ahead of Nigel Mansell in third. The Brit himself would share the second row with his teammate Gerhard Berger, while the two s shared the third row. There was, however, to be a surprise at the start, as Berger got the jump on Mansell and the two McLarens to claim the lead. Senna gave chase ahead of Prost and the aforementioned Mansell, while Riccardo Patrese led the rest of the field. Hopes of a non-McLaren victory were to evaporate very quickly, with Senna and Prost able to power past Berger with ease long before the field arrived at the first chicane for the first time. Senna duly eased ahead of his French teammate to establish a lead early on, while Berger was left to battle teammate Mansell. Indeed, the order proved fairly static until the stops, with Prost getting the jump on Senna by making an earlier switch to fresh tyres. Behind, Berger and Mansell would run in a secure third and fourth, only for Berger to crash shortly before his stop due to a puncture. The two McLarens would duel for victory for the rest of the race, with Prost and Senna exchanging a barrage of fastest laps. Elsewhere, Emanuele Pirro crashed heavily while running in fourth through the stadium, while Mansell's pace dropped off late on as he battled against a faltering engine. Try as he might, Senna simply could not get past Prost to claim the lead, and as the pair started lap 43 it looked as if it was the Frenchman's race to lose. That was, until Prost's gearbox lost sixth (top) gear on the run to the stadium section later on during that lap, effectively gifting the lead to Senna. With that Senna was able to escape up the road to secure his fourth victory of the season, while Prost limped home in second. Mansell survived well to claim third ahead of Patrese, while Nelson Piquet and Derek Warwick claimed the remaining points. Background A third victory of the campaign for Alain Prost last time out had ensured that the Frenchman left Silverstone with 47 points to his name, and a crucial twenty point lead. Ayrton Senna had lost ground after another non-score, although he had retained second as Riccardo Patrese also failed to register a points finish. Nigel Mansell, meanwhile, had closed up to the Italian in fourth, while Alessandro Nannini was a point off of Thierry Boutsen in fifth. In the Constructors' Championship it had been another good day for , as their lead once again grew after victory on home soil. They left the UK with 74 points on the board, meaning they were 39 points clear of second placed . A further fourteen point gap then followed before appeared, with and completing the top five at the midway point in the Championship. Entry List The full entry list for the is outlined below: Practice Overview Qualifying Pre-Qualifying Pre-Qualifying Results The full pre-qualifying results for the are outlined below: Friday Qualifying Saturday Qualifying Qualifying Results The full qualifying results for the are outlined below: *T Indicates a driver used their test/spare car to set their best time in that session. *'Bold' indicates a driver's best/qualifying time. * Weidler was excluded from the results of qualifying after receiving a push start during the session. Grid Race Report Results The full results for the are outlined below: *T Indicates a driver used their test/spare car. ** Cheever was still classified despite retiring as he had completed 90% of the race distance. Milestones * Yannick Dalmas, Maurício Gugelmin, Luis Pérez-Sala, Bernd Schneider and Gabriele Tarquini recorded their 25th race entries.'1989 German GP', chicanef1.com, (Chicane F1, 2015), http://www.chicanef1.com/racetit.pl?year=1989&gp=German%20GP&r=1, (Accessed 19/04/2019) * 75th entry for a car using #40 as its race number. * 25th entry for a car using #39 as its race number. * appeared at their 450th Grand Prix as a constructor.'9. Germany 1989', statsf1.com, (Stats F1, 2014), https://www.statsf1.com/en/1988/allemagne.aspx, (Accessed 19/04/2019) * Ayrton Senna claimed his eighteenth career victory. ** This was also the Brazilian's 40th podium finish. * 77th win for as a constructor. ** 49th win for as an engine supplier. * Nigel Mansell recorded his 30th podium finish. * Senna recorded the 50th fastest lap for a car using #1 as its race number. Standings Alain Prost saw his lead at the head of the Championship marginally reduced in Hockenheim, as Ayrton Senna secured his fourth victory of the campaign. Yet, the Brazilian was still seventeen off the lead, with seven races to go, with those two set to duel for the crown for the second season in succession. Behind, Nigel Mansell had moved back into third after his podium finish, overtaking Riccardo Patrese, while Thierry Boutsen retained his top five status. In the Constructors' Championship it was, as ever, advantage , with the Anglo-Japanese alliance moving onto 89 points for the season. Their closest challengers were , although the Anglo-French effort were over 50 points behind with seven races to go, suggesting that the title fight was already over. Williams-Renault were hence set to fight for second with , with a thirteen point gap between them leaving Germany. Only point scoring drivers and constructors are shown. References Images and Videos: * References: Category:Grand Prix articles Category:1989 Grands Prix Category:German Grand Prix